Lucent Gauntlet
Lucent Gauntlets are the exclusive weapons of Illium. They are one handed weapons that are used in conjunction with Lucent Wings. |-1282000 | Luna Lucent Gauntlet |Level 10 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +15 Magic Attack: +23 |-1282001 | Matis Lucent Gauntlet |Level 30 INT: 85 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +27 Magic Attack: +43 |-1282002 | Mercury Lucent Gauntlet |Level 50 INT: 145 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +39 Magic Attack: +63 |-1282003 | Robis Lucent Gauntlet |Level 60 INT: 175 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +45 Magic Attack: +73 |-1282004 | Veneris Lucent Gauntlet |Level 70 INT: 205 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +51 Magic Attack: +83 |-1282005 | Saturni Lucent Gauntlet |Level 80 INT: 235 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +57 Magic Attack: +93 |-1282006 | Solis Lucent Gauntlet |Level 90 INT: 265 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +63 Magic Attack: +103 |-1282007 | Perias Lucent Gauntlet |Level 100 INT: 295 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +69 Magic Attack: +113 |-1282036 | Onyx Maple Lucent Gauntlet |Level 100 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +86 Magic Attack: +145 |-1282008 | Dragon Lucent Gauntlet |Level 110 INT: 325 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +75 Magic Attack: +123 |-1282020 | Zakum's Poisonic Lucent Gauntlet |Level 110 INT: 325 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +78 Magic Attack: +128 Boss Damage: +10% |-1282009 | Briser Lucent Gauntlet |Level 120 INT: 355 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +81 Magic Attack: +133 |-1282010 | Necromancer Lucent Gauntlet |Level 120 INT: 355 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +81 Magic Attack: +133 |-1282011 | Jaihin Lucent Gauntlet |Level 130 INT: 385 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +85 Magic Attack: +140 |-1282012 | Royal Von Leon Lucent Gauntlet |Level 130 INT: 355 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +6 Weapon Attack: +89 Magic Attack: +144 |-1282013 | Utgard Lucent Gauntlet |Level 140 INT: 415 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +93 Magic Attack: +153 |-1282014 | Dragon Tail Lucent Gauntlet |Level 140 INT: 420 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +35 LUK: +20 Weapon Attack: +95 Magic Attack: +161 |-1282018 | Meister Lucent Gauntlet |Level 145 INT: 420 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +40 LUK: +25 Weapon Attack: +110 Magic Attack: +186 Ignored Enemy Defense: +5% Damage: +15% |-1282032 | Commerci Lucent Gauntlet |Level 150 INT: 445 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) Weapon Attack: +99 Magic Attack: +163 |-1282027 | Ame-no-Uzume's Lucent Gauntlet |Level 150 INT: 450 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +53 LUK: +30 Weapon Attack: +115 Magic Attack: +181 |-1282015 | Fafnir Lucent Gauntlet |Level 150 INT: 450 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +40 LUK: +40 Weapon Attack: +119 Magic Attack: +201 Damage to Bosses: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1282029 | Terminus Lucent Gauntlet |Level 160 INT: 490 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +64 LUK: +40 Weapon Attack: +132 Magic Attack: +208 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1282028 | Sweetwater Lucent Gauntlet |Level 160 INT: 475 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +45 LUK: +45 Weapon Attack: +126 Magic Attack: +208 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1282016 | AbsoLab Lucent Gauntlet |Level 160 INT: 480 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +60 LUK: +60 Weapon Attack: +143 Magic Attack: +241 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +10% |-1282017 | Arcane Umbra Lucent Gauntlet |Level 200 INT: 600 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +100 LUK: +100 Weapon Attack: +206 Magic Attack: +347 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +20% |-1282039 | Sealed Genesis Lucent Gauntlet |Level 200 INT: 600 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +150 LUK: +150 Weapon Attack: +237 Magic Attack: +400 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +20% |-1282040 | Genesis Lucent Gauntlet |Level 200 INT: 600 |Attack Speed: Normal (6) INT: +150 LUK: +150 Weapon Attack: +237 Magic Attack: +400 Boss Damage: +30% Ignored Enemy Defense: +20% |} Category:Lucent Gauntlets